Miyako Kajiro (1976)
You may be looking for the character in Forbidden Siren living in 2003, also named Miyako Kajiro. : : is a minor character in Forbidden Siren. Story During 1976 :A descendant of Hisako Yao and part of the Kajiro family, Miyako was born with a form of ESP, the ability to sightjack. As traditional in the Kajiro family, her ESP abilities meant that she would be sacrificed as the "Bride of Datatsushi" as part of a ritual that would resurrect the god. :Hisako, who has been posing as the Kajiro family maid under the name Sumiko, forgot that it was her intent to ensure Datatsushi's return. She interrupts the ceremony, helping Miyako run away, with Takafumi Shimura (Akira Shimura's son) alongside them. The failure of the ritual caused Datatsushi to drag a part of Hanuda into another dimension. At some point, Miyako acquired the Uryen and eventually, the 3 made their way to the Miyata Clinic, but Takafumi began to transform into a shibito, and so in order to save everyone from harm, with his last breath to remain human (unaware that Hisako and Miyako's cursed blood makes them immortal), he made sure that he was wrapped up, covered in chains, and staked before being locked in a disposal container within the clinic. However, Hisako's memories of her mission returned to her. She then realised that she foiled her own plans, then she sent Miyako into the hospital's secret basement and positions her to a chair against a wall, before binding to restrict her movement, with Miyako being told that she will be safe there. Miyako is therefore trapped in the clinic with no way to escape. During the incident of 2003 27 years later, Hanuda, having moved on from the incident, again faces a failed ritual with the Miyako of that era, when Kyoya Suda accidentally interrupts it. As a result, some parts of the 2003 version of the town are sent into the other reality, becoming one with the 1976 version laid out. Shiro Miyata, owner of the hospital, explores the clinic during his hunt for Mina Onda. During his search, he comes across the Miyako from 1976. After 27 years of immobility and lack of nourishment, she is now a decomposed skeletal figure. She manages to raise her arm holding the Uryen and offers it to him. Shiro realised what Miyako is trying to do, and took the object, using it later to destroy the failed shibito at the banks of the Mana river. The location and destiny of Miyako after her encounter with Shiro is unknown; later when Tamon encounters Mina in the secret basement she is nowhere to be seen, she could have been set free by Shiro or Mina Onda and probably join the failed Shibito at the Mana river, or she could have searched for Takafumi within the clinic. In Siren: ReBIRTH She also appears in the manga Siren: ReBIRTH, there she is shown to be able to appear in different dimensions; she seems to appear repeatedly to both Kei Makino and Shiro Miyata during 1989 when they were young, appearing in dreams to Kei warning him about Hisako and appearing to Shiro once he discovers the secret basement of the Miyata clinic and encounters Namiko Yoshikawa. Trivia * Her role as the Miyako Kajiro of 1976 is used for the version of Miyako in Siren: Blood Curse, although the rest of the Blood Curse Miyako's character is based on the 2003 version. Category:Characters Category:Forbidden Siren Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Shibito